


Waiting impatiently

by MeNemNesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Jaime is a lovesick puppy, Pure Cuteness, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei are supposed to be studying, but Jaime finds himself bored and distracted by thoughts about his beautiful sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting impatiently

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teeny tiny fillet I've written for a prompts challenge. I hope you'll enjoy the cuteness as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Jaime and Cersei's childhood is where my heart lies. I just want these two idiots to stay lovestruck tiny perfect babies forever.

Waiting had never been Jaime’s strong suit, he absolutely hated it. It was boring, dreary and it always took too long. Today it seemed even more tedious than ever before. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be waiting, he was supposed to be reading along with his sister. He could hear her voice clear as day, but what she was saying, he had no idea. 

He thought of what they could be doing instead. He wanted to go outside with Cersei, get away from all of this, daring each other to climb the rocks near the castle. Or maybe they could go down to the cages, where they would dare each other to get closer to the lions. It didn’t really matter what they set out to do, just like it didn’t matter who won in the end, because both would get the same price, a kiss.

He was thinking back to their last kiss. This kiss hadn’t been the like the ones that had come before. Previously they had been pecks, just a quick press of lips on a cheek and sometimes the other’s lips. Cersei wanted to try something else though, she had seen it done in the stables one time. Jaime was in for anything that Cersei wanted, after all it was these prizes that he had loved most about their adventures. She had pressed her lips to his, opening her mouth a little and pressing him to do the same. When he did as she asked he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth. He froze for a second, Cersei who noticed pulled back to ask if he was okay. Instead of answering though he had grabbed her face and pressed their lips together again, forcing his tongue past her lips before she even realised what was happening. It had been the best feeling he had ever had. He felt exhilarated, he felt lightheaded, he felt like he could conquer even the fiercest dragon. He wished he could live in this moment forever. If kissing Cersei was all he could ever do he thoguht he would be the luckiest boy alive.

“Jaime!” The maester’s voice suddenly pulled him back to the present, “You should pay attention, you could learn something from Cersei. Her reading is ten times better than yours.”

How could the maester expect him to focus on these boring histories when he could spend his time watching his sister, watching the way the sun made her hair twinkle like golden treasure, the way her nose twitched slightly when a couple of golden strands brushed her cheek, the way her green eyes found his as she tried to glare at him when he stretched his leg, moving his foot up her leg. Not even the maester would have been able to focus if he could see what Jaime saw in the girl across from him.

“I’m sorry, maester.” Jaime tried to sound and look repentant, but he had never had Cersei’s skills of deceit. When he looked up he could see her smirk at him, proud of the compliment she had gotten. He just rolled his eyes. Then he chose to focus his gaze on her nose where he could see a few tiny freckles, on those rosy cheeks, and on her lips. He just hoped he would feel those lips on his soon. It wouldn’t be long now, he was sure of it, they must be nearly done with this book. When he saw it wasn’t he wondered if it would be blasphemous to pray to the gods to help him, he decided it wasn’t.


End file.
